suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Downloadable content
This is a list of all downloadable content found in the games of Grasshopper Manufacture. ''Shirubā Jiken 25 Ku'' This downloadable content is no longer sold on any of its original platforms. *Correctness: 1 new world order: Released on January 18, 2006. *Match maker: "01 underground theater: Released on January 18, 2006. *Placebo: *01 NAGARE: Released on January 18, 2006. *Correctness: 2 good looking guy *Match maker: "02 quiet cradle *Placebo: *02 TIGIRI *Correctness: 3 boys don' t cry: Released on February 1, 2006. *Match maker: "03 about nighthawk *Placebo: *03 YOGORE: Released on April 3, 2006. *Correctness: 4 digital man: Released on June 1, 2006. *Match maker: "04 the lunar orbit: Released on October 2, 2008. *Placebo: *04 SIZUKU: Released on October 2, 2008. *Correctness: 5 electride: Released on October 16, 2008. *Match maker: "05 moon over 25: Released on October 16, 2008. *Placebo: *05 MISOGI: Released on October 16, 2008. ''No More Heroes: Red Zone'' This downloadable content is no longer sold on the PlayStation Network. * Cross Saver + Moto Geek 1 bundle: Released on June 1, 2011. * Sweet Berry + Moto Geek 4 bundle: Released on June 1, 2011. * Tsubaki M-O-E + Moto Geek 2 bundle: Released on June 21, 2011. * Tsubaki Mk III OD + Moto Geek 3 bundle: Released on July 19, 2011. * Moto Geek 1: Released separately on August 30, 2011. * Sweet Berry: Released separately on August 30, 2011. * Character Viewer: Released on September 13, 2011. * Moto Geek 2: Released separately on September 13, 2011. * Cross Saver: Released separately on September 13, 2011. * Tsubaki M-O-E: Released separately on September 27, 2011. * Moto Geek 3: Released separately on September 27, 2011. * Moto Geek 4: Released separately on November 10, 2011. * Tsubaki Mk-III OD: Released separately on November 10, 2011. ''Lollipop Chainsaw'' * Ash Outfit: Released on June 12, 2012. * Foxy Funk: Released on June 12, 2012. * Funky Outfit: Released on June 12, 2012. * Goth Outfit: Released on June 12, 2012. * Little Jimmy Urine Outfit: Released on June 12, 2012. * Pin-up Outfit: Released on June 12, 2012. * Busujima Saeko Costume: Released on June 14, 2012 for the Japanese version. Unlocked by completing the game in other regions. * Haruna Costume: Released on June 14, 2012 for the Japanese version. Unlocked by completing the game in other regions. * Manyu Chifusa Costume: Released on June 14, 2012 for the Japanese version. Unlocked by completing the game in other regions. * Miyamoto Rei Costume: Released on June 14, 2012 for the Japanese version. Unlocked by completing the game in other regions. * Shiro Costume: Released on June 14, 2012 for the Japanese version. Unlocked by completing the game in other regions. ''Killer Is Dead'' * Smooth Operator Pack: Released on December 3, 2013. Included in the Nightmare Edition. ''The Silver Case'' * The Silver Case: The Extra Contents: Released on October 6, 2016. ''LET IT DIE'' LET IT DIE is a free-to-play game and contains numerous microtransactions. ''The 25th Ward: The Silver Case'' * The 25th Ward: The Silver Case - Digital Art Book: Released on November 15, 2018. * The 25th Ward: The Silver Case: The Soundtrack: Released on November 15, 2018. ''killer7'' Steam edition * killer7: Digital Art Booklet: Released on November 15, 2018. * 2018 Remastered Original Soundtrack: Released on November 15, 2018. ''Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes'' * Black Dandelion: Expected to release by February 28, 2019. * Bubblegum Fatale: Expected to release by April 30, 2019. Category:Downloadable content